Love Live! Love Start!
by xTheRandomWriterx
Summary: Love live! Oneshots! Accepting requests! Ranging from all characters and ships! Feel free to check out my wattpad for future gxg oneshots as well! xTheRandomWriterx
1. ElixMaki: Sleepover

**A/N: Hello guys this is my first time writing oneshots so feel free to give me your opinions. I will be taking requests of scenarios and pairings, just let me know in the comments! Anyway here's the first story.**

 **Eli x Maki: Sleepover**

Everyone decided to have a sleepover at Maki's house, since they haven't in a while. They all chose to sleep on futons in the living room, and since it was getting late they were setting them up.

"Fu fu. What will Elichi do when it gets completely dark?" Nozomi teased. Eli just froze.

"It's okay Eli. We can leave a light on if you want." Kotori smiled.

"Like hell we will! I can't sleep if there's a light on!" Nico yelled.

"Same here nya."

"It's fine guys. I can handle the lights being off." Eli rubbed the back of her head. Maki stared at her, and could clearly tell she wasn't fine.

"Maki, why don't you and Elichi go sleep together in your room?" Nozomi smirked.

Maki immediately felt her face heat up. _It's not that I like Eli or anything! I just look up to her is all!_ She thought and quickly looked away from everyone, twirling her hair. "W-why should we? That would defeat the whole purpose of us sleeping out here."

Nozomi's smile grew. "Oh? So you would otherwise?"

Maki couldn't handle the teasing anymore. She snuck a glance at Eli and she also had red cheeks. _She looks... cute. Wait what? No she... oh god what am I thinking?_ Maki buried her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Nozomi stop teasing her. Let's just all go to bed now." Umi said.

Of course it took a little more than that to get everyone to bed. Especially Honoka. No matter how much Maki tried she just couldn't sleep. Sure enough when she looked over, Eli wasn't sleeping either. So she quietly got up making sure not to wake anyone, went over to Eli, and grabbed her hand making her get up.

"Maki?" Eli questioned.

Maki didn't say anything as she continued to lead Eli around the house. Her hands are soft... no stop it. She felt Eli's grip tighten as they walked down the dark halls. They finally made it to Maki's room. She turned on the lamp by her bed. Maki didn't know what to say and the feeling in her stomach kept growing.

"You can sleep here."

"Eh? You're not going to sleep with me?" As soon as Eli said that they both turned away to hide their blushes. Maki got into bed and motioned for Eli to join her. They were both facing each other but Maki couldn't look at her.

"Thank you, Maki." Maki looked. Eli had a soft smile on her face and Maki couldn't look away. _I just admire her that's all! Geez Eli don't look at me like that!_

"Are you okay, Maki?" Eli placed her hand on Maki's forehead then down to her cheek. _I can't. This feeling is becoming to much._

"Forgive me." Just like that it was as if something else took control of her. Maki pushed their lips together and it was way better than she could have ever thought. As soon as she realized what she was doing her eyes shot open and she backed away, almost falling off the bed.

"E-Eli! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-!" Maki felt Eli's hand again on her cheek. She was looking straight into Maki's eyes, her face flushed.

"Again." _What?_

"Eh?"

"I want to do that again." Eli said. Her blush growing darker.

If Maki's face wasn't red before, it was now. Her brain couldn't even function she was just spitting out random words.

Eli giggled. "Back to shy Maki.~" Before Maki had a chance to react Eli continued. "May I?" A slight pause. _I can't believe this is happening._ "Unless you don't-" _I was quiet too long, I can see the panic in her eyes._

"Do it." Maki said.

Eli smiled, relieved. "Do what Maki?" _Of course she'd tease me._

"Never mind." Maki said as she looked away from embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Eli turned her head back toward herself and kissed Maki again. This time the kiss was longer but still passionate. They parted for air, their faces equally red.

"I really like you, Maki."

"Idiot... I like you too." Maki mumbled.

They ended up quickly falling asleep and they both knew for a fact that the morning was going to be a long one.

 **A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think! Also let me know which pairing or scenario you want to see next!**

 **Up next: Nico x Maki**


	2. NicoxMaki: Doctor

**Nico x Maki: Doctor**

It's lunch time and Nico is currently in the club room, doing some research, when the door opens. Nozomi walked in. Just Nozomi. Nico is already having a bad feeling about this.

"Where's Eli?" She asks.

"In the student council room. Why do you ask?" Nozomi walks over and takes a seat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be in there too? Or just anywhere but here?" Nico grumbles.

"Now, now, Nicochi. Be nice otherwise I'll have to punish you!~" Nozomi's hands went in a groping motion and Nico instantly shielded herself.

"Okay, okay!"

Nozomi smirked and put her hands down. "I'm only here to keep you company since Maki isn't here."

"What makes you think she'd be here? She always eats with Rin and Hanayo." Nico crosses her arms.

"So she wasn't here yesterday? Or the day before?" Nozomi smirks again.

"You two have been spending quite a lot of time together. Even if you two are fighting most of the time."

Nico looks away trying to hide her blush.

"Since practice is cancelled I assume you'll be at Maki's?"

"What are you taking about?" She questions.

"Well we all know only the great Nico Ni can cure Maki of her sickness.~" Nozomi replies.

Nico immediately stood up "Eh?! Maki's sick?! Why did no one tell me?!"

Nozomi's smirk grew. "Rin and Hanayo informed us. I didn't think you cared about Maki this much.~"

"W-Well she's my friend after all!"

Nozomi just hums in response. Luckily, before Nico could face any more embarrassment, the bell rang. She sped to class and the wait for school to be over was awfully slow. _Of course I care about Maki. If she's sick then that means we can't practice. It's as simple as that._ She thinks to herself.

The bell finally rang indicating school is out. She quickly packs her things and notices Nozomi giving her a knowing smile. "Off to see Maki?"

"What's it matter?" Nico replies.

Eli finished packing her things. "Nozomi stop teasing her. Let's go."

"All I'm saying is Maki's sick, so try not to overwork her too much." Nozomi throws her a wink.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli yells with a blush.

Nico left quickly, without replying, to avoid being teased any further. _That perverted Nozomi._

Before going to Maki's, Nico went to the store and bought ingredients to make some tomato soup. When she arrived at Maki's castle, she was expecting a maid or someone else to open the door, not Maki herself."Nico?" She said groggily.

"Wow. You look awful." Is Nico's response. Maki seems cold and yet she's sweating.

Maki, who wasn't pleased with Nico's reply, closes the door. Well she tried to anyway. Nico was quick enough to catch it with her foot. "You're going to be a doctor yet you're out of bed when you shouldn't be?"

"You knocked on the door."

"You have thousands of maids!"

"They have today off." They both continue to just stand there.

"Well can I come in or not?"

Maki moves to the side to let her in."Okay you go to your room and lay down. Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Maki looks tired. When she blinks her eyes stay closed for a second longer.

"Okay, good. Now go lay down." As Maki slowly made her way to her room, Nico got started on the soup.

Once she was done she brought a bowl up to Maki. As Nico opens the door she sees Maki is sound asleep. She doesn't seem comfortable though, she's drowning in a pool of sweat. Nico puts the bowl by Maki's nightstand and tries to wake her up.

"Maki, your food is done and you need to change." All Nico got was a grumble in response. "Maki, if you don't get up I'll change you myself!" Nico barely managed to say that. She shakes Maki and nothing.

 _I can't change her! That's just- but she's sick and needs to get out of these clothes._ Nico uncovers the blanket around Maki, and climbs on top of her. _Gah! What am I doing?! I can't do this!_ Nico covers her eyes with her hands and take a deep breath. _Come on Nico! This is Maki's health! Think of it as a life or death situation! Okay. I got this!_

After mentally preparing herself she finally got Maki changed. Thankfully she didn't wake up during it. _I have images in my head that will be stuck with me for the rest of my life, but at least she seems cooler now._ Nico tells herself as she sits next to Maki and places a wet towel on her forehead.

"Geez Maki. You better hurry up and get better! It's no fun having no one to argue with." Nico looks over at her and sees she's still asleep. "It's nice when we aren't arguing too..." _What am saying?_ She thinks. _Well it's not like she can hear me so might as well go all out._ "What I said at the door was a lie. I think you always manage to look beautiful."

"Nico."

Nico freezes. Maki's eyes are are still closed. "M-Maki?" Steady breathing is her answer. Ok good. She's still asleep. _Wait! That means she's dreaming about me then right?!_

"Maki!" Nico says a bit louder. Nothing. She poke her and still nothing. Nico bites her lip. _Here goes nothing._ "I love you."

She close her eyes and stop her breathing. Nico can feel her face heat up. _I can't believe I said it. I finally said it! Even though she isn't aware, at least it's a step up._

Just as Nico breaths out she hears a faint.

"I love you too." Nico look over and this time, Maki's eyes are open. Her face is probably just as red as Nico's.

"Y-you were awake?!" Nico jumps up from where she was sitting.

Maki looks to the side. "I thought it was a dream, but then I heard you say you loved me."

"So... you don't hate me then?"

Maki looks at her and pouts. "Of course I don't idiot! I just told you I loved you too!"

Nico smiles. "I thought that was a dream."

"Idiot." Maki blushes.

 **Omake:**

They sat in silence as Maki finished her soup."N-Nico."

"What is it?" Nico look to see a very red Maki.

"D-did you change me?" She says as she tugs on her shirt.

Nico feels the heat rush to her face as well. "W-what? No! Why would you say that?"

"I don't... have pants on... and I know for a fact I did before... and this shirt is different too."

"It was life or death Maki!" Nico yells as she hides her face.

 **Up next: Umi x Maki**


	3. UmixMaki: Contaminated

**Umi x Maki: Contaminated**

Umi has been trying to avoid Maki lately. She has finally come to terms with her feelings towards the red head and it scared her. Umi's never felt this way before, let alone with a girl. Every time Umi is around her she get nervous and her heart races. She didn't realize what this all met until she had asked Nozomi. Nozomi gives great advise despite the teasing.

She asked Umi things like. _"Do you want to hold her hand?" "Does you're heart race around her?" "Do you want to kiss her?"_ Of course to that last one Umi said it was shameless, but she couldn't help to keep thinking about it. Since she 'knows' Maki would never feel the same, she thought if she ignored her these feelings they would go away. But they haven't. If anything Umi is thinking about her even more now.

"Umi!" Honoka shouted waving her hand in front of Umi's face.

"W-What?" _How long has she been calling me?_ Umi wondered.

"It's time to go to practice!"

"Are you okay Umi? You've been deep in thought a lot lately." Kotori joined in.

"I-I'm fine. I've just been thinking about something is all."

"Or someone!~" Honoka smiled.

"W-what? Stop joking around!" Umi couldn't help but get flustered.

Practice is something Umi was least looking forward to today since she has to work with Maki on the song. It's not finished yet because every time Umi works on it she get too embarrassed and stops. She skipped going to the roof knowing Maki will already be the music room. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door before opening it.

"You know you don't have to knock." Maki said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Sorry." Umi made her way next to Maki on the piano bench, making sure to leave space.

"So, where are the lyrics?" The eye contact is too much, the way she's just staring at me.

Umi looked away. "They're not done yet."

"Okay, well let me see what you have so far." Umi can still feel her stare. She shifted in her seat.

"I don't think it will work actually. So I'll just start over."

"What? You've already spent a lot of time on it though. It should have been done by now." There's a pause.

"Hey." Umi felt Maki's hand on her shoulder, making her face Maki. "I'm sure it's great. Just let me see it." Umi sighed and handed her the lyrics. She watched Maki as she read it. Her face goes from focused to embarrassed. She looked at Umi with a blush on her face.

"It's good." She turned to her piano and started to play. Umi was in a complete trance, she didn't even hear when Maki stopped. "Hey, you know I'm not dumb right?"

That caught Umi's attention. "Or course you aren't. What brought that up?"

"Well I have noticed you trying to ignore me." The look on Maki's face was unreadable. "So why is that? Did I do something? Because if I did you can talk to me about it." She moved closer to Umi, making their legs touch.

"Y-you didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?" She said as she leaned in.

"I-I'm positive! You didn't do anything!" _T-too close._

"Do you want me to do something?" Maki placed her hand in between Umi's legs for support as she leaned in more. _She couldn't possible be thinking what I am. She seems so unfazed! I don't think she knows what she's doing!_ Umi panicked.

"M-Maki what are you-." Maki leaned in way too close for Umi to handle. "Maki! T-that's shameless!" She yelled as she pushed Maki back. Maki thought for a moment then tilted her head to the side.

"What? Too close?" She said, expression still the same.

"No! I-I mean yes! I mean-" _Ah! I can't think. I feel like my brain fried. When did it get so hot in here?!_

Maki's expression finally changed to one Umi could read. She pouted. "Mou, Umi! Kotori told me to be patient with you, but I can't wait anymore." She whined. _She looks so cute... W-wait focus Umi!_

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Umi asked.

"It's nothing... I can wait." Maki started twirling her hair again. _Wait for what? Why would Kotori... wait... no she couldn't possibly... unless... am I that obvious? I'll test it. This is going to be embarrassing._

"Maki, when you asked me if I wanted you to do something, what did you mean by that?"

Maki raised a brow. "You tell me."

 _Okay that backfired_. Before Umi got the chance to continue Maki cut her off. "You do know you're pretty obvious right? Obvious and oblivious. I thought I'd let you get comfortable enough to tell me first... but I'm turning the table." Maki's face got red and she got closer to Umi again.

"Ma?-" she cuts me off.

"Umi, I like you. No, I love you. I tried being patient like Kotori said, but it's been even harder since you've been ignoring me. I want to be with you and I want to do couple stuff with you!" Umi is at a complete loss for words. Maki has been feeling the same way and Umi has just been ignoring her. _Now it's my turn. I can do this one thing in return._

"I-I love you too." As soon as Umi said that she covered her face.

Maki giggled. "I know, the song is a major giveaway as well, but it's still nice to hear you say it." Umi doesn't reply."Umi."

Umi spreads her fingers to look at Maki. Maki giggled again and Umi swore she's never seen anything more beautiful. Maki grabed her hands and placed them in her lap. "Umi. C-can I kiss you?" She blushed.

Umi dumbly nodded and before she knew it their lips touched. If Umi wasn't in heaven yet then she is now. Maki's lips felt so soft against her own it was a feeling Umi never wanted to end. But it did and Umi unconsciously let out a whine as they pulled apart. Her, not expecting herself to make such a noise, immediately felt her face heat up. That's when she notice something flicker in Maki's eyes.

 _I-I think I made her wait too long..._ In an instant she felt Maki's lips on hers again. This time things seemed to be happening so fast Umi didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was pulling on Maki's shirt to bring her closer. Umi only noticed when Maki responded by sitting on her lap. Umi felt Maki's tongue slide across her lips. As much as Umi realized how embarrassing this situation was, the sensations won over, so she let Maki in.

"My, my!~ What do we have here?~ Umi how shameless of you!~"

They both froze. Umi looked towards the door and sure enough Nozomi was standing there with a huge smirk on her face. Eli was also there blushing along side Honoka and Kotori, who were both smiling with a knowing look.

"N-Nozomi I told you we should have knocked!" Eli yelled.

"Wow Umi! I didn't think you had it in you to attack your junior!"

Just when Umi thought things couldn't get any worse Nico, Rin,and Hanayo walked in. And because of her shocked state, she was still holding on to Maki's shirt, who was still seated on her lap. Maki buried into Umi's neck to avoid having to see everyone.

"Rin, no!" Nico covered Rin's eyes. "I won't let Umi contaminate you too!"

"What's Umi doing nya?~"

Umi couldn't take it anymore, everything went black.

 **Up next: Nico x Umi**


	4. NicoxUmi: Next Step

**Nico x Umi: Next step**

Nico and Umi have been dating for a week so far. Nico has been very patient with Umi, making sure to stay in her comfort zone. That being said, they have yet to kiss. Nico doesn't mind waiting, knowing it's a big step for Umi. Umi however has been feeling guilty for not having kissed Nico already. Umi also really wants to, and kind of hates how patient Nico is being, so that's why she asked to speak with Nico in the club room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nico could tell Umi was nervous.

"W-well... um.." Umi already felt her face heat up. This was more embarrassing than she originally thought. She looked at Nico and saw her giving the most welcoming and patient look someone could give.

Nico thought Umi was going to explode. She was going to tell Umi she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to, but she heard Umi say something she couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Nico asked.

"I want y- me." Umi tried again.

Nico moved in closer. "Again."

Umi shut her eyes. "I want you to... kiss me."

Nico's eyes widened as a blush grew on her face. She never expected Umi to be so forward. "Y-you want me to kiss you? Like, right here and now?"

Umi looked around, fidgeting with her fingers. "N-not here... but I'm... I want to kiss you..."

Nico was captivated by how cute Umi is being right now. "So... I can kiss you whenever I want?" Nico's eyes sparkled.

"I'd prefer if it wasn't in public... but yes."

Nico smiled. "Okay. We should go back before the others come find us."

Umi nodded and they both made their way back to the roof. Umi was relieved but also anxious, considering Nico could kiss her at anytime.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nozomi teased as they got back.Nico glared as Umi blushed. The rest of muse knew about their relationship and fully supported it, it's not like they'd ever judge.

When practice was over Nico walked Umi to her house. When they got to the door Umi thought this was a perfect opportunity. Umi mentally prepared herself.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to watch my siblings." Nico replied.

"Oh, okay that's fine." Umi thought that this could work as well. Classic goodbye kiss.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Nico smiled as she turned to walk away.

Nico turned back towards Umi. "What? Do you need something?"

Umi was confused. "I-I... No... I just thought..."

"You thought what?" Nico smirked. Umi got it now, Nico was messing with her.

"Mou, Nico! J-just go home already!" Umi pouted as her face turned pink.

"Ah, now how can I go home leaving my girlfriend upset?" Nico smiled and walked up to Umi. Umi looked away refusing to look at her.

"Come on Umi!~" Nico placed her hands behind Umi's neck. She still didn't face Nico, so Nico took it upon herself to kiss Umi's cheek.

Nico smiled and kissed her one last time before running off. "I'm going to make you lunch tomorrow! Okay? Love you!~"

And in a blink of an eye she was gone. Umi took out her phone after snapping out of the daze she was in.

She texted Nico, "I love you too."

 **Up next: Honoka x Chika**


	5. HonokaxChika: The Best Concert

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but hope you enjoy! This wasn't really a back stage pass but hopefully it's close enough!**

 **Honoka x Chika: The Best Concert**

Chika was more than thrilled when she found out she had won front row tickets to see Muse. So here she was waiting for the concert to start. Being able to be this close to the idols who inspired her was like a dream come true.

As soon as they came on stage and the music started playing, Chika completely froze when she saw Honoka. She was even more shocked when Honoka looked directly at her and smiled with a wave. Honoka herself has never seen a shine so bright in someone's eyes before, it made her feel funny.

As they performed multiple songs Honoka couldn't help but steal glances at the other orange haired girl. There was just something about her that made Honoka feel the need to talk to her.

When the concert was over Chika stayed glued to her seat for a moment as she watched the girls, mainly Honoka, walk away. Once she regained her senses she started walking though the halls towards the exit. All of a sudden

Chika got pulled into a door she had walked past. Her initial reaction was to scream but her mouth was covered until the door shut.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Chika could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around facing her napper and sure enough it was Honoka, wearing a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of her head.

"Honoka! There's other ways to talk to someone!" Umi scolded.

"Hehe~ I know, I know! But this way no one else was able to see us!"

"Umi-chan~ Don't get in the way of destiny!~" Nozomi chipped in.

"Destiny?" Umi questioned.

"Umi, don't ask." Nico replied.

"So are we just going to ignore the girl Honoka kidnapped or what?" Maki said unamused, twirling a stand of her hair.

"Hey! It wasn't kidnapping!" Honoka pouted.

Everyone else ignored her and turned their attention towards Chika.

"Sorry about her. What's your name?" Eli smiled.

Chika, finally somewhat grasping the situation, broke out of her trance. "I-it's fine! I'm Chika Takami! Nice to meet you all!" She bows.

"Aww no need to bow!~" Honoka smiled, a shade of pink tracing her cheeks. Honoka didn't know why, but the funny feelings she felt earlier seemed to intensify.

Chika picked herself back up. "R-right." She couldn't help but fidget under Honoka's gaze. She also noted how much cuter Honoka looked smiling so brightly in person.

"I'm Honoka!~" Honoka held out her hand and Chika gladly took it.

"Honoka, since Takami-san is here, at our concert, I'm sure she knows all of our names already." Umi said.

"Oh, right!" Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"Please, just call me Chika!" She smiled. "And as happy as I am to be here with you guys, why exactly am I here?" Chika questioned.

"Well, every time I saw you in the crowd I got this funny feeling in my stomach and I knew I had to talk to you!~"

"Oh." Chika said blushing at Honoka's answer.

"Guys we should get going. The bus isn't going to wait much longer." Kotori mentioned.

Everyone nodded. "Ah! Come with us Chika-chan!" Honoka grabbed Chika's hands.

"W-wha-" Chika was surprised by the sudden invitation.

"Honoka?" The others questioned.

"Mm!~ I want to talk some more with you! And our bus can take you home!~"

Sure enough Chika was on muse's bus heading to their houses.

"So what got you interested in Ho- I mean Muse?~" Nozomi asked.

Chika tilted her head in confusion at first. "Well I actually saw one of your videos and got so mesmerized. I looked more into you guys and I realized you all were in the same situation I was currently in! My school was closing down so you guys inspired me to try and save it by being a school idol as well! It worked too!" Chika smiled brightly.

"Wow that's amazing!" Honoka cheered. The others agreed.

"How many members do you have nya?" Rin asked.

"A-and what's your group called?" Hanayo jumped in with a sparkle in her eyes.

"There are nine members including myself and we're called Aqours! Speaking of them, they all really love you guys too! Especially my friend Dia, she really loves you Eli!" Chika exclaimed.

"O-oh t-that's n-nice." Eli blushed.

"Aw Elichi has so many fans~ But why's this one getting you even more flustered than the rest?~" Nozomi teased.

"I-it's not! Stop teasing me Nozomi!" Eli hid her face with her hands.

"Hey why don't we video message them?" Kotori suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Really? They'll love that! I'll see if they can get together."After a while a call was made using Nico's laptop.

Everyone in aqours was freaking out. Eli and Dia were blushing messes when Chika introduced them to each other. The call ended as some of the muse members reached their stop. Them being Maki, Niko and Hanayo.

"So where's your stop Chika-nyan?~" Rin asked.

"Oh right...about that. I took a train here from Uchiura, and I'm sure they're all closed by now." Chika laughed nervously.

"Ehh?!" The remaining muse members said shocked.

"Why did you come on the bus with us then? You could've caught a train if you didn't!" Eli panicked.

"Hehe~ I couldn't pass up the opportunity! I usually act first then think later!"

"I see Chika has the same mind set as Honoka." Umi sighed.

"Thanks Umi-chan!" Honoka smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." Umi deadpanned.

Another stop was made at Nozomi's. "Come on Elichi!~ I'm sure they'll figure it out.~" Nozomi said as she grabbed Eli's hand dragging her off the bus. Eli complaining along the way.

"I know! Why don't you stay at my house Chika?" Honoka turned to Chika with a sweet smile.

"Eh? Really? Are you sure?" Chika was shocked, but also really excited.

"Mm! That way we can spend even more time together!~ We can even sleep together!" Honoka smiled innocently clearly not knowing what she said could be misinterpreted.Umi, Kotori, and Chika blushed. Rin didn't really get why everyone's face was red.

"S-shameless!" Umi sputtered.

Honoka though for a moment until it finally clicked. "A-ah! I-I didn't mean it that way! I think you're really cute and all, but I'd take you out properly first! L-like a date, and tell you how much I like you, and-!"

Chika giggled, her face burning. "Honoka it's okay! I know you didn't mean it that way." Umi was gone at this point.

Things got a bit awkward after that. Soon Chika was laying next to Honoka on her bed. Both were looking at the ceiling.

"...you...that.." Honoka mumbled.

"What was that?" Chika questioned turning to face Honoka.

"Would you like that?" Honoka said now facing Chika as well.

"Like what?"

"If I asked you on a date." Honoka looked straight into Chika's eyes with the most serious expression.

Chika blushed and nodded.

"Then will you? Go on a date with me?" Honoka asked rivialing Chika's blush.

Chika smiled. "I'd love to!"

They both smiled at each other and had some trouble going to sleep as they were both excited for their future date.

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave some more suggestions for what you'd like to see next!**

 **Up next: Honoka x Maki**


	6. HonokaxMaki: The Chase Continues

**A/N: Hello again! I apologize for the long wait! Feel free to keep the suggestions coming whether it's pairings or storylines! Just forgive me if it takes a while ب_ب but I promise I'll get to it! :D**

 **Honoka x Maki: The Chase Continues**

Honoka's day was just starting when she got a call about another robbery, the fifth one this week. So far they have no clue who it could be since the cameras seem to go off each time the crime happens. Fortunately based off of what some witnesses said they know it's a female.

"I don't get it! It's the same person every time and we have no leads!" Honoka let out a sign as she raced to the scene. As she arrived some of her co-workers were already there.

"Anything?" Honoka asked her long time friend Sonoda Umi.

"Nothing but shattered glass. As always with this case."

Honoka began looking around herself. "How much jewelry was taken?"

"About half the store."

Honoka frowned until something caught her eye. "Hey, I think I found something!" She bent down and picked up a strand of hair, just barely visible from under the glass. Honoka held up the strand into the light. "A red head huh?"

"Good find." Umi took the hair and placed it into a plastic bag. "It's a bit odd though."

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked.

"Well we've been after her for about a year with not so much as lint. Now suddenly there's hair?"

"True." After looking around a bit more there was no more evidence that could help in finding the suspect. As Honoka got inside her car she realized she wasn't the only one in it.

"Woah, hey! Who are you and why are you in my car?!" Honoka yelled as she looked at a red headed woman in the backseat.

"I got tired of waiting." The red head said bluntly as she twirled a strand of her hair.

Honoka was bewildered. "Waiting for what? Answer my questions!"

"You look cute when you're confused." This statement cause Honoka to blush. Then suddenly it all clicked for her. "W-wait you're the-!" Before Honoka could finish she felt lips press against hers.

As the red head pulled away she winked. "Gotta run." With that Honoka froze in place as she heard the other leave the car. Honoka brought her hands to her lips as she tried to process what happened.

Knocking on her window brought her out of her trance. Honoka looked over finding Umi looking concerned.Honoka rolled down her window to see what Umi wanted.

"Hey, are you okay? Everyone else already left and you said you were leaving about 10 minutes ago."

Honoka shook her head and gave the best smile she could. "I'm fine! I was just looking for something is all." She laughed. _Why am I lying?!_

Umi seemed unconvinced but let it go anyway. "Okay. Get home safe."

When Umi left Honoka immediately dropped her head on the steering wheel. "Why did I lie to Umi?! Why did that girl kiss me?! Why am I not calling her in?! And why did I slightly enjoy the kiss?!" Honoka covered her mouth. "Am I going crazy?" She whispered. She lifted her head and ran her fingeres through her hair. "This is crazy. Tomorrow I'll report what happened! Minus the kissing part!" Honoka nodded and drove home.

When Honoka opened her eyes the next morning she was met with familiar amethyst eyes. This resulted in her shooting out of bed and falling off. "W-what are you doing here?!" She yelled as she got off the floor and began looking around for her phone.

"Looking for this?" The red head held up the device. Honoka's eyes widened, then she opened the drawer on her nightstand. "I have that too." Honoka looked toward the other who was spinning a hand gun with her finger.

"What do you want from me?"

This time the red head's eyes widened. She sat up and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Sit down."

Honoka did as she was told, beginning to get nervous. The most wanted criminal was right here in her room and although she hasn't killed anyone, Honoka was hoping to not be the first.

"Sorry, this isn't exactly how I planned things to go, but here." The purple eyed girl handed back the phone and gun to Honoka's amazment. "I just want to talk."

Honoka took her stuff and looked back at the girl confused. She checked her gun and sure enough all the bullets were there. "You... want to talk?" The other girl nodded. "You won't hurt me or anything?"

Violet eyes rolled. "Why would I want to hurt you?" She questioned with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.Honoka noticed but excused it.

"Well you are the criminal we are looking for right?" Another nod. Honoka was beyond confused but thought it would be best to try and get as much information as possible. "I'm assuming you wouldn't tell me you're name."

"Maki. Nishikino Maki." Honoka could tell she wasn't lying.

"Nishikino? Aren't your parents..?" Maki nodded. "Then why are you stealing things?! You're rich!"

Maki sighed then shrugged. "I find it fun and it's not like I pawn them off or anything. I still have them all in their cases perfectly fine. Plus after I saw that you were on my case... I couldn't help but continue so I could see you more..." this time they were both blushing.

"M-me? Why?" Honoka stuttered.

"Geez, don't you know by now?" Maki twirled her hair and looked away.

"You know I could call you in right now? Or shoot you? My teams been after you for a while. I need to turn you in! It's my job!"

Maki slowly crawled over to Honoka making her heart race. "Then do it." Maki whispered in Honoka's ear as she bit her ear. Honoka's breath sharpened. Maki made her way down Honoka's neck until she found her weak point. Honoka let out a moan then slowly started pushing Maki away.

"W-wait." Maki backed away and looked at Honoka expectedly. "I-I can't do this."

"Could you if I returned everything?"

Honoka knew by now that Maki was serious about this. "They'd still be after you."

Maki shrugged. "They don't know it's me."

"We found your hair."

Maki rolled her eyes. "It was from a wig at the shop. They'll figure that out soon enough."

"I still know you did it."

"So then are you going to turn me in?" There was fear in Maki's eyes for a split second before it vanished.

Honoka bit her lip. She could tell Maki was being honest and she couldn't help but feel every inch of her body not want to turn her in. "I want to go out first."

Maki tilted her head. "What?"

"I won't turn you in. I want to go out with you though... like on a date. I want to get to know you more."

Maki blushed and nodded. "Okay. But you have to catch me first." Honoka smiled as Maki ran out of the room with clear intention of being caught.

 **Up next: Hanamaru x Ruby**


	7. HanamaruxRuby: Beyond Friendship

**Hanamaru x Ruby: Beyond Friendship**

As Ruby got home from school she recalled what Mari told her durning practice.

 _Practice:_

Everyone was just taking a break when Mari suddenly came up to Ruby, who was sitting by herself.

"You know Ruby you really need to work on strengthening your friendship with Hanamaru before it's too late~."

Ruby tilted her head. "What do you mean? Maru and I are already great friends."

Mari hummed. "Yes, but there is a greater level of friendship that you two aren't on. And if you don't hurry Ruby, Yoshiko might steal her from you~."

"Eh?! Maru wouldn't leave me!"

Just as she said that Yoshiko announced that her and Hanamaru had to leave practice early, and darted out the door.

Mari gave Ruby a knowing look. "T-they can hang out too. It's not like Maru is leaving me."

"But wasn't she going to your house today?"

At this point Ruby was panicking. _W-what if Maru is leaving me?! I don't want that! Our plans may not have been official but she could've told me first!_ Ruby turned back to Mari.

"H-how can I strengthen my relationship with Hanamaru?! I-I don't want her to leave me!"

Little did Ruby know Mari planned all this and had Yoshiko help. She patted Ruby's head. "It's okay!~ I know what will help!"

 _Present Time:_

Ruby immediately did a search for what Mari said and clicked the first link. She read the first thing that stood out.

 _"Looking for a way to make your relationship even stronger?_

 _Are you ready to move past being 'just friends'?_

 _  
It's easy! Just follow these steps!_

 _  
99.9% guarantee to strengthen your 'friendship'!_

 _  
You'll never break apart!"_

This is perfect! Ruby thought and viewed the first step.

 _Step 1: "Skinship"_

When Ruby saw Hanamaru, on her way to school, she immediately hugged her from behind.

"Wha- oh Ruby! Is everything alright?" Hanamaru asked.  
Ruby shook her head. "You didn't tell me you were going with Yoshiko yesterday."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, zura. Yoshiko dragged me out before I could tell you."

Ruby pouted. "I'll forgive you if you stay the night at my house."

"Okay, zura!"

Durning the school day Ruby would do whatever she could to be in some sort of contact with Hanamaru. She would play with Maru's hair or 'accidentally' brush arms with her.

On their way home Ruby grabbed Hanamaru's hand, startling her. "R-Ruby is everything okay? You've been acting different today."

"Does Maru not like it?" Ruby was worried. _Am I too late?_  
Hanamaru's eyes widened.

"That's not it, zura! In fact I kind of like this.." Her cheeks dusted with red after what she said.

Ruby inwardly sighed in relief. She gave Hanamaru a big smile. "Great! Me too!" Ruby knew their 'friendship' was increasing because she started to feel tingly every time she would interact with Hanamaru.

Being reminded of her goal, she thought about the second step.

 _Step 2: Compliments_

Normally this would make Ruby nervous but she felt determined. "Hey, Maru."

Hanamaru hummed looking up from her homework. "I just wanted to tell you, that you're very pretty."

Hanamaru blushed at the sudden compliment. "T-thank you, zura..."

"I'm not done. I also think you are very smart. I feel very lucky to have you as my friend. I can always look up to you and count on you. If you ever left me I would be very sad. I want us to be together forever!"

Hanamaru's face was as bright as Ruby's hair. She was at a complete loss for words and Ruby took that as a win.  
Ruby was all too excited and decided to rush to the last step, even though this made her really nervous.

"Hanamaru, can I kiss you?" Ruby's heart was pounding at the thought while Hanamaru's couldn't take it anymore so she passed out.

When Hanamaru woke up she saw Ruby sitting on a chair ,next to the bed, asleep. When Maru remembered what happened her heart fluttered as heat rose in her cheeks. She nudged Ruby awake.

"Maru! You're wake! You scared me!"

"S-sorry, Zura. You just surprised me."

"Right... Sorry I asked." Ruby knew she went to far and probably even ruined her friendship.

"Can I ask you why you wanted to kiss me?"

Ruby shifted in place. "Well Mari told me that if I didn't strengthen my friendship with you, you'd leave me. So she told me what to look up to help me and kissing was one of the steps."

It all clicked now. Hanamaru wondered if her crush for her friend was that obvious. To her she hid it well. "R-ruby, friends don't kiss, couples do. Mari was tricking you, zura."

"E-eh?! W-why would she do that?" Ruby was beyond embarrassed now that things made more sense.

"I-i think it's because Mari knows... I like you..."

Ruby seemed confused so Hanamaru continued. "I-I like you like the way couples like each other..."

Ruby's eyes widened causing Maru to hide her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, zura!"

Hanamaru felt her hands being removed as she met eyes with Ruby. "K-kiss me." Ruby said so quietly Hanamaru almost didn't hear.

"Eh? K-kiss you?" Ruby nodded shyly as she continued to hold Maru's hands. By now their faces and heart rates matched.

Hanamaru shut her eyes as Ruby followed and started leaning in. Both eyes shot open and they backed away touching their lips with their fingers. They had both felt the spark as soon as their lips touched.

"I-I wouldn't mind being Maru's girlfriend..." Ruby mumbled, face flushed. "D-do you feel the same?"

Hanamaru nodded. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked. Maru nodded again, face heating up more.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Another nod. "C-can we kiss again?" No nod was needed for this one.

 **Omake:**

"Hey Onee-chan." Ruby asked.

"What is it Ruby?"

"How come you never kiss Mari and Kanan?"

Dia nearly choked on air. She immediately walked over to the student council room and slammed her hands against the desk where Mari was sitting. "What did you tell Ruby?!"

Mari sweat dropped. "It's joke!~" she smiled while holding up a peace sign.

Kanan sitting next to Mari just sighed and shook her head.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D  
**

 **Up next: Kanan x Mari**


	8. KananxMari: I Love You

**Kanan x Mari: I Love You**

It's only been recently since Mari started being more clingy towards Kanan. Which Kanan didn't think was actually possible, but then again it's Mari. Still she hasn't been as clingy with Dia or anyone else for that matter. Kanan wondered if maybe she was just overthinking things.

"Kanan!~" Mari whined. "You're not even listening!" She pouted.

Kanan was now brought back to reality. "Ah. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Boo.. Nothing. I want to know what you were thinking about instead of me.~"

"Wha- Why would I even think about you?" Kanan blushed.

"Oh!~ Or were you thinking about me?~" Mari smirked while getting closer to Kanan. Kanan felt herself getting nervous at their closeness. Mari decided she was done teasing Kanan for now, when Kanan shot her a glare. "It's joke!~" Mari smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." Kanan couldn't help but smile when Mari pouted once again.

"Mou, Kanan!~ You know you love me!~"

"Hmm.." Kanan pretended to think. Before she could answer the bell rang. "Well, I guess we'll never know."

Mari playfully shoved her. Kanan laughed and stared walking towards the door.

"Kanan!~" Kanan turned back towards Mari, who had her hands behind her back and was rocking on her feet. "I love you!~" Kanan's face instantly exploded. Not just from the sudden confession, but also with how cute Mari looked.

"S-stop messing around!" Kanan quickly fled the seen, hoping her face would cool down soon. _Geez, what's with her? First she's been even more clingy than usual and now that?_ Kanan hid her face with her hands. _Well that's what I get for deciding to eat lunch with her alone._

Mari didn't stop there though. She'd tell Kanan she loved her at least once a day, and each time she said it Kanan would blush and either ignore her, leave her, or yell at her.

One day as they exited the school, Mari grabbed Kanan's hand. "Mari, what are you doing?" Even though Mari was expressing a lot of skinship recently, Kanan still always asked. Unless she was distracted, then by the time she found out she'd blush and yell at Mari. Or rarely Kanan wouldn't say anything at all and would just relax into it.

"What?~ Can't I hold your hand?~"

"Why don't you hold Dia's?" Kanan said guesturing towards the green eyed girl walking beside them.

"Hey, don't bring me into your lover's quarrel." Dia said with a straight face. She's had enough of their obvious flirting today.

Kanan was too clueless to realize what Mari was doing, which resulted in Mari being extra annoying and unproductive, leading Dia to yell at her even more. Sometimes she just wants to tell them both that they like each other to speed things up, but she knows they need to deal with this themselves. Plus her mind has mostly been occupied by a certain book lover.

"W-what? This isn't a lover's quarrel!" Kanan blushed followed by Mari. Mari knew she was being pretty obvious, but she didn't think Dia would be so forward about it.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't need to be a part of it. You two go on ahead. I have to check on one last thing before I go." Dia said and began walking away.

Kanan noticed she was getting a few stares from her school mates and remembered that her and Mari were still holding hands. "Mari, you can let go of my hand now?"

Mari smirked. "Is Kanan getting embarrassed?~ Would you prefer I grab onto som-"

"I'll sue you." Kanan knew where Mari was going before she even said it. She tried to release her hand from Mari's grip, but to no avail so she gave up. Now ignoring the stares Kanan unknowingly relaxed as Mari rubbed her thumb across Kanan's hand.

Mari was trying to figure out what she could do to see if Kanan felt the same way. While the other was calm and enjoying the walk home.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kanan bid her farewell as they came to their stop.

Mari nodded so Kanan began walking. "Be safe, Kanan!~ I love you!~" Mari would again often say this to Kanan, no surprise there, but usually it was when they were alone or around their group of friends.

Kanan immediately turned around. With how red her face was, Mari thought she was going to explode. "D-don't say that in public so loudly!"

Mari tilted her head and Kanan felt like she was going to die on the spot. "So, then I can say it to you privately?"

"T-that's not- That's- Ah, J-just go home already!" That being said Kanan sped off.

Mari was left smiling at the scene. She was a bit more hopeful, but she was still going to wait for Kanan to make a move before confessing. Well, confessing to the point where Kanan would properly understand, considering she technically already confessed multiple times.

When Kanan got home she wondered why her heart was beating so fast. She excused it as the running, but even before she ran it was beating just as fast. She plopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow, letting her heart slow down and eventually fell asleep.

Somehow Kanan ended up at the beach with Mari. Mari had her head on Kanan's lap, which at first Kanan was uncomfortable with since they were both in swimsuits, but she eventually relaxed. "Kanan, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Kanan felt her face heat up as she looked down to meet Mari's eyes. "W-what's with that all of a sudden?" Mari shrugged and got up from Kanan's lap. She had placed her hand on Kanan's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Kanan gulped as Mari's hand kept moving about her thigh.

Kanan looked away, blushing. "M-Mari. What are you doing?"

Mari used her hand to make Kanan face her again. "Would you push me away Kanan? Would you hate me if I..." Mari ran her thumb across Kanan's bottom lip.

At this point Kanan's heart was racing and she felt her stomach doing twirls. She looked from Mari's eyes to her lips and slowly shook her head. That was all Mari needed as she began to lean in. Kanan was nervous, but also eager. However, before their lips met, Kanan heard knocking.

Knocking?

Kanan opened her eyes and she wasn't at the beach. She wasn't with Mari. Instead she was in her room and the knocking was coming from her front door. Kanan took a few seconds to process what happened. Then she shot out of bed and covered her rapidly growing red face.It was a dream. _I had a dream about Mari and nearly kissed her!_ She couldn't feel anymore embarrassed.

Another knock reminded her that she was supposed to open the shop today. So she quickly got up and got ready.

Mari was extremely confused. "Kanan? Is everything okay?" She said through the door.

Kanan didn't know what to say. There was no way she could face Mari right now. "I-I'm fine! J-just give me a sec!" Kanan's voice squeaked.

"Okay?.. Can I come in though?"

"I-I'm almost done just hold on!"

After a few seconds of trying to calm down Kanan came back out. Of course as soon as she saw Mari her face lit up again.

"Hey, I stopped by the shop and your mom said that you seemed sick this morning. So she wanted me to come check on you." Mari scanned Kanan's face for any signs of sickness.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're face is really red." Mari moved Kanan's hair aside as she pressed their foreheads together.

Kanan's eyes started to swirl and she couldn't help but look down at Mari's lips. "I said I'm fine! I-it's just hot."

 _Really hot._ She said and pushed Mari back. Mari wasn't convinced but decided to let it go for now.

Kanan started working and began to relax as she interacted with the customers. However, when she'd glance over at Mari, Mari would always be looking at her, which caused her to blush and look away.

Things seemed to click for Kanan now. Why she'd always get butterflies around Mari, and how she'd feel when Mari was around. Kanan knew what this meant, but of course she knew Mari wouldn't think the same way about her.

Mari was just trying to figure out what was going on with Kanan. With her face being extremely red this morning she was sure Kanan was sick, but now Kanan looks completely fine.

Finally, by the end of the day everything was pretty much normal between them. When Kanan started locking up the shop Mari decided it was time for her to leave.

"I better get going now."

"Why?" Now that Kanan knew about her feelings she wanted to spend more time with Mari.

Mari laughed at Kanan's upset expression. "It's late silly!~"

"Right.." Kanan would have offered Mari to stay the night, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle that right now.

"Have a good night!~" Mari took it a slight step further today and gave Kanan a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!~"

Kanan was paralyzed for a second, but came to before Mari walked away completely. "I love you too." She whispered.

Mari stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Kanan. "W-what was that?" Mari blushed.

Kanan figured she might as well go all out. "I said I love you too." She spoke more clearly. Her red face rivialing Mari's.

"H-how much?" Mari wasn't sure if Kanan was trying to mess with her.

Having Mari be the embarrassed one was new to Kanan. She took it as a sign to continue, so she did.

"This much." Kanan said as she pulled Mari in for a kiss. It was better than she could have ever dreamed. Mari's lips were way softer than Kanan thought. She ended up pushing Mari up against the wall, as soon as that happened Mari let out a small moan.

Kanan unwillingly pulled back to breath. She and Mari just stood there panting for a moment. "Took you long enough." Mari teased.

Kanan flushed. "H-huh?"

"I've been trying to let you know I liked you for a month now! Even though I've liked you longer than that."

"Eh? Really?" Mari nodded. Now everything made sense to Kanan. She hugged Mari and buried her face into her neck. "Sorry, I didn't notice." Kanan mumbled causing Mari to shiver.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it was well worth the wait!~" Mari hugged Kanan back for a second before letting go. "I really should get going though."

Kanan held on to Mari tighter, making the blonde giggle. "Kanan!~ Let me go! I'll come back tomorrow.~"

Kanan shook her head and looked Mari in the eyes. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

Mari blushed a bit. "How bold of you Kanan!~"

Kanan's face burned. "W-what! No! Not now!"

Mari smirked. "So then later?"

Kanan felt like she was going to pass out. Mari saved her though. "It's joke!~" As they began walking back, Mari decided one more wouldn't hurt. "But if you change your mind.~"

"M-Mari!"

 **Up next: Honoka x Maki**


	9. HonokaxMaki: The Chase Continues 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 as requested! :D**

 **Honoka x Maki: The Chase Continues 2**

A few days have passed since Honoka has seen Maki, since she's been too busy with work. So, Honoka was startled to see Maki in her room when she got home. "How do you keep getting in here?"

Maki shrugged. "It's a secret."

"Well... why didn't you tell me you were coming? Or wait until I got home?" Honoka began to unpack her things.

"I was bored."

Honoka turned to Maki excitedly. "I heard you returned everything."

Maki was momentarily blinded by Honoka's beaming smile. Unfit for words she just nodded, then blushed as she remembered something.

"I got you these." Maki reached for a bouquet of white and orange roses.

Honoka blushed and pounced on the other. "Aww! Maki! These are so cute! Thank you!" She took the bouquet and gave them a smell.

Maki blushed even more, knowing the meaning behind the colors. White meaning marriage or new beginnings and orange meaning enthusiasm and passion.

"Where'd you get them?" Honoka asked. She looked over at Maki after not receiving an answer. "Maki?"

Maki was looking at the suddenly interesting floor. "Maki." Honoka warned.

"I got them from someone's garden." Maki muttered.

"Maki!" Honoka smacked the red head with the bouquet.

"I'm sorry! They didn't have those at the store and I was very persistent on getting those! I at least made sure to properly pick them so I wouldn't ruin the garden!" Maki pouted.

Honoka sighed. Maki was being way to cute to be mad at. "No more stealing!" Honoka raised a finger.

Maki nodded, but Honoka knew it probably wouldn't be that easy. "So, tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8. I need to get going."

"Eh? You're not staying the night?"

Maki looked Honoka up and down, to which Honoka blushed. "No... Try not to miss me too much." Maki said as she started walking out.

"Boo~ that's going to be hard. I haven't seen you in forever!~" Honoka whined.

Maki smiled, though Honoka was unable to see. "It's only been two days. You can wait until tomorrow." With that she closed the front door.

Honoka managed to make it through the next day, but now she had to wait for 8 o'clock to roll by. Luckily, she planned to visit Umi and Kotori, so that'd serve as a distraction.

Umi knew something was up when Honoka kept looking at the clock every two minutes. "What are you so excited about?"

"Eh? Nothing."

"Then why do you keep looking at the clock? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Honoka blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe.~ I have a date today!"

Both Umi and Kotori were surprised. "Really? That's great!" Kotori chirped.

"And with who? Do I know them? How long have you talked with this girl?"

 _Such different reactions!_ Honoka thought.

"Umi calm down. I'm sure Honoka's date is lovely!" Kotori placed a hand on Umi's lap.

Honoka eagerly nodded. "She's great! We had a weird first encounter, but I really like her!"

"Answer my questions." Umi said. Honoka knew she was just being protective, so she complied.

"Well... her name is Maki. You don't know her, and we've been talking for a few days now."

"What? Just a few days and you're already going out?" Umi was baffled.

"Is that bad? I mean the first day we met we kissed and-" Honoka was cut off by Umi's outburst.

"W-what?! H-how shameless!"

"But Umi we-"

Umi cut Kotori off, turning red. "I-I want to meet this girl! I have to approve of her before you two start going out!"

"Umi, I think you're acting too much like my dad." Honoka laughed.

"H-hey! I just don't want her hurting you." Umi crossed her arms. "If she does I'll-"

"Aww! Umi you're so cute!" Honoka tackled her into a hug. Honoka then stood, facing Umi and Kotori. "Mom, Dad. If you're that worried, I'll introduce you to her."

Umi blushed and Kotori beamed. "Don't worry about it today! It's your night after all and Umi is being too protective. I'll find a way to keep Umi occupied and release her of her stress.~"

"K-Kotori!" Umi face darkened even more.

"Okay!~ I better get going! I'll see you guys soon! Have fun Umi!" Honoka said as she made her way to the door.

"W-wait! H-Honoka! D-don't misunderstand!" It was too late Honoka was gone.

"Umi!~" Kotori purred.

If Umi hadn't been used to this by now, she would have already passed out.

When Honoka got back home Maki was sitting on her couch. "Oh, Sorry! I didn't know you were coming early! Were you waiting long?" Honoka panicked.

"No, but there's a change of plans." Maki reached into her pocket. "Here put this on." She said handing Honoka a blindfold.

"O-oh wow. I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Maki."

Maki's face instantly reddened. "T-that's not-! W-where I'm taking you is a surprise! I just don't want you to look!"

"Hehe!~ Maki's so fun to tease.~ You look really cute when you blush too!~" Honoka grinned.

"J-just put this on already!"

The ride to Maki's destination was quiet and peaceful. When they got there Maki helped Honoka get out of the car.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

When Honoka removed her blindfold she was blinded by light. Taking a look at her surroundings she was in awe of the scenery. They were on top of a hill next to a large tree. Nothing but grass and flowers were seen for miles. A blanket was laid neatly on the grass, with a basket of food sitting on top.

"Maki, this is so pretty! I would have never expected this!"

"I can name something else ten times more pretty." Maki mumbled. Before Honoka could respond Maki continued. "I thought It'd be nice to watch the sunset before it gets too cold out."

Honoka bit her lip and Maki swore she's never seen anyone more happy.

They ate what Maki had brought, which she said she made herself even though she didn't. Honoka just seemed so excited to try what Maki made, that Maki couldn't tell her she didn't make it. As they finished up their food they watched as the sun started setting.

"Wow. It looks so beautiful!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Mhmm." Maki hummed. Not looking at the sunset, but instead looking at the orange haired girl.

Honoka turned to Maki and giggled. "Maki! You're not even looking."

Maki tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm admiring the view. To me you're way more mesmerizing than the sunset." The way Maki said that with such sincerity, and looked into Honoka's eyes so deeply, Honoka couldn't handle it anymore.

"Wah! Maki I told you to stop stealing!" Honoka said as she hid her face in her hands.

Maki was puzzled. "What do you mean? I didn't steal anything."

"Yes, you did! You stole my heart!" Honoka whispered the last part, but Maki still heard and her face lit up.

"Well, if it's stealing from you, then I hope you don't mind." Honoka lifted her head to look over at Maki. She was barely able to take a glance before Maki crashed their lips together, pushing Honoka down onto the blanket.

 **Up next: Tsubasa x Honoka**


	10. TsubasaxVampireHonoka: Warmth

**A/N: Well I've been gone longer than I wanted to be XD but don't worry I've got all your requests down, so they'll all come out sooner or later :D (btw this was meant to be out sooner but it ended up being longer than I thought. It's pretty off topic (vampire wise) for the most part, so I apologize that this wasn't the best one shot. I just couldn't figure out how to write this atm**

 **Tsubasa x Vampire! Honoka: Warmth**

Being a vampire has its ups and downs, Honoka knows this. Despite having a family and friends, she still felt like something was missing. Like a part of her was empty.

"Honoka?" She was brought out of her trance by her fellow vampire friend, Umi. They've been long time friends and are now roommates.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Umi sighed. "Hurry up and get dressed. The party starts in an hour."

Honoka beamed. "Right!"

Today their college dorms were having a Halloween party. This was Honoka's favorite time of year, because she could actually be herself... well for the most part.

This year was different though. Nozomi, also a fellow vampire, had the idea for all of them to dress with an animal theme. Honoka's group of friends consisted of her, Umi, and Nozomi (vampires). As well as Rin, Eli, and Nico (werewolves). Lastly Maki, Hanayo, and Kotori (humans). Once Honoka got dressed in her bear styled costume, she met Umi downstairs.

"Aww~ Umi you're so cute!~" Honoka beamed as she saw Umi's costume.

"T-this is too much! I c-can't wear this!" Umi's flushed, trying to pull down her dress.

"It's fine! You'll upset Kotori if you don't!"

Umi pouted. "W-what do I care?"

"Come on~!" Honoka dragged Umi out of the house and to the venue.

When they got there, they met up with everyone else. Nozomi dressed as a raccoon, Nico as a panda, Eli as a fox, Maki as a cheetah, Rin as a cat, and Hanayo as a hamster. Honoka was about to ask where Kotori was, but her question was answered as she saw Kotori walking up to them, dressed as a sheep.

"Hello, everyone~!" Kotori smiled. "Hi, Umi!~ You look super cute~!" She said.

"T-thank you." Umi said as she started tumbling backwards. She bumped into a few people and nearly fell. "I-I'll be back- I have this- I-I have to- bathroom-!" Umi said, leaving in a hurry.

"Nice!" Nico said. "I'd say that was a whole new shade of red!" She gave Kotori a high five.

Honoka suddenly got distracted by something that smelled sweet. She excused herself from her friends and went to find it. Being too focused on the smell she ended up bumping into the source of it.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Honoka apologized and helped the girl off the floor. As said girl began wiping herself off, Honoka got a better look. To say she was stunned was an understatement, especially when her eyes met captivating green ones.

"It's alright. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The green eyed girl smiled. Honoka, however, was too engrossed in her mind to realize what the girl said. So, instead she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You smell like bread."

The brunette tilted her head. "Um... thank you?..."

Once Honoka realized what she said, she grew embarrassed and flailed her arms. "I-I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I-I like bread!" Honoka felt strange and she wasn't sure why. She just passed it off as embarrassment, even though this still felt different.

The girl giggled. "You're so cute.~ I work at a bakery and came here after, so that's probably why." Honoka blushed at the compliment and nodded, not trusting her words. The green eyed girl held out her hand. "My name's Tsubasa Kira. How about you?"

Honoka took her hand. "Honoka Kousaka."

"That's such a beautiful name. So what made you bump into me? Or are you just going around smelling people?" Tsubasa said as she got closer.

Honoka gulped. She wasn't sure what this feeling was. She was nervous, yet excited, and felt the need to speed off just so she could breathe again. At the same time she didn't want to leave this girl. If she didn't know any better she'd think her heart was racing.

"W-what bakery?" Honoka asked.

Tsubasa seemed confused.

"You said you work at a bakery, but I've been to them all and I've never seen you before. I definitely would have remembered someone as pretty as you!"

Now it was Tsubasa's turn to blush. "I just started working at the one near campus. You must really like bread huh?"Honoka nodded, feeling slightly more in control."Well I usually work around 4. So if you stop by I might be able to sneak you a discount.~"

Tsubasa giggled as Honoka's eyes sparkled. Worry soon replaced it. "Wouldn't you get in trouble though?"

Tsubasa was trying so hard to contain herself. She just couldn't get over the others cuteness. "No, don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret~!" She winked.

Honoka noticed the feeling get stronger. Tsubasa was about to say something else, but got interrupted.

"Honoka there you are! Everybody's been looking for you!" Umi said in relief.

"Hehe~! Sorry, I was just-."

"I should probably head back to my friends. Them being alone together could be trouble. I'll see you soon, Honoka~!" Tsubasa said and waved goodbye.

Honoka was sad to see her go and wished Umi hadn't interrupted. Umi deflated. "I lied, not everyone is looking for you. They were just curious so I offered to look for you. I just needed an excuse to get away from Kotori."

"Umi!" Honoka whined.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk with her more!" She whined again.

"I'm sorry. Who exactly is she?"

"I smelled bread and ended up bumping into her, turns out she works at a bakery! She also makes me feel weird, but I don't hate it."

Umi's eyes widened. "Honoka... do you... like her?"

"Well she seems nice. Why?"

"No. I mean like the way Nozomi and Eli like each other. Or maybe that's a bad example they're too shameless. Like the way Maki and Nico- no they're too in denial. Like how Rin and Hanayo like each other." Umi nodded.

"Or like the way you and Kotori like each other?"

Umi blushed. "W-what?! N-no! W-we don't-! I-I don't-! Q-quit changing the subject and answer my question!"

"Well... I don't know... do I?"

"I-I can't answer that for you!"

The next day Honoka wasted no time and sped off to the bakery. Welcoming the smell of the bakery as she walked in, her attention immediately went to the green eyed girl at the front. All through the night Honoka couldn't get the girl out of her mind.

"Oh, hey! You came after all." Tsubasa smiled.

Honoka beamed and headed over to the other. "Of course! I really wanted to see you again!" She smiled.

Tsubasa blushed. "Well I'm glad, because I was hoping to see you again as well." This made Honoka happy. "Do you want anything?"

Honoka ordered a few bread rolls and donuts, taking out money to pay.

"Noo, I told you special discount. Don't worry about paying, I've got it covered." Tsubasa said, refusing to take the others money.

"A-are you sure? I have money. I don't want-."

"I'm positive." Honoka still seemed unsure, so Tsubasa continued. "How about we take turns. I'll pay today and you can pay next time you come." Both were persistent, but Honoka gave in.

"What's that?" Honoka said, pointing to an interesting looking bread roll.

"Oh, It's new. Want to try a piece? It's really good." Without waiting for an answer, Tsubasa cut a piece, holding it out in between her fingers for Honoka. When Honoka was about to grab it Tsubasa pulled it away. "It's really sticky. Just open your mouth."

Honoka started getting those feelings again. She went ahead and took it. Honoka furiously blushed when she realized Tsubasa didn't pull her fingers back, causing her fingers to be inside her mouth when she closed it. Unable to stop herself, Honoka briefly licked the tips of the other girls fingers, before pulling back.

Tsubasa's face was also red, but she tried to stay calm. "Good?" It ended coming out in a low whisper, which made Honoka's feelings grow tenfold. With a hint of a new feeling.

Unable to form words, Honoka just nodded. Not even paying much attention to the flavor of the bread. To make matters worse for Honoka, Tsubasa licked her her fingers right after. The chime above the door rang, signaling another customer. "My lunch break is in a few minutes, if you want to chat for a bit?"

Honoka nodded again and went to take a seat. She tried calming herself down, these feeling were very overwhelming. After a while, her and Tsubasa had a much more relaxing conversation and got to know each other. Turns out their dorms are in totally opposite directions, which is why they haven't seen each other. That and their majors are different.

After getting home, Honoka stared at the ceiling of her room. Thinking deeply for a long time she finally came to the conclusion that she in fact did like Tsubasa. This made her feel the warmth she was missing.

Day by day, Honoka would always leave in a hurry. Either my rushing out or flying out. Once Umi noticed this she grew very upset. It took some timing, but right when Honoka was about to speed off, Umi tackled her issuing her own speed.

"Honoka, stop!" She yelled, pinning the other on the floor.

"Umi, what are you doing? I need to go!" Honoka said with confusion.

"No! You're not going anywhere! You're not allowed to go out and see her anymore!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Look what you're doing! You're going to get us all caught! Speeding in and out, even flying! When was the last time you even drank? Do you know how dangerous it can be to go too long without drinking blood?"

"O-okay, I'll go get a drink and stop speeding and flying."

"That's not enough, Honoka. She's a human. You can really hurt her, that's why it's better to stay away."

"But Umi I won't! I realized that I like her! I would never hurt her!"

"I know you wouldn't, but without having blood in awhile you're not in control of yourself."

"Is that why you're always avoiding Kotori?"

"That has no relevance!"

"Yes it does! Kotori is a human and she knows you're a vampire, even so she still tries to be around you, but you push her way."

"That's my point, Honoka! Kotori knows I'm a vampire, and she can be trusted with that secret. What if you tell her and she doesn't want to see you again or if she rats you out?"

"Tsubasa wouldn't do that." Honoka said quietly.

"How can you be so sure? How do you even know if she even likes you back? Or girls for that matter?"

Honoka started feeling cold again. "I-I don't know... she's really nice to me and forward..."

Umi sighed. "A lot of straight girls can be touchy. Look I'm not trying to stomp on your love, but I just don't want you to get hurt, or be in danger, and I know it'd kill you if you hurt her."

Honoka began tearing up, something Umi has always hated to see. Umi sat up, along with Honoka, and gave her a hug. Honoka softly pushed Umi away and stood up."I want to be alone." Honoka said as she made her way to her room.

Umi fell back onto the floor, sighing as she gripped her hair.

More days passed and Honoka still stayed in her room, only coming out to get a drink. Umi was starting to worry. Although Honoka had been drinking, she seemed unhealthy. Her once sparkly eyes were now dull and lifeless. Umi knew there was only one option left.After her classes, Umi went to the bakery and found her target.

"Welcome- Oh, you're Honoka's friend." Tsubasa smiled.

"Yes I am."

"Is she okay? She usually comes everyday, but I haven't seen her." Tsubasa grew concerned.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk about. Do you have a minute?"

Once they took a seat, Umi wasted no time. "Do you like Honoka?"

Tsubasa was startled at first, but slowly nodded. "I mean as more than friends."

"I knew that." She blushed.

"And you're sure?"

"One hundred percent. Since the day I met her."

"Well, before I continue, there's something you should know about her. It may change your thoughts."

Honoka heard a knock on her door. "I don't want to talk, Umi." She said, muffled through a pillow. Nonetheless the door opened.

"Hey, you." Recognizing that voice as soon as it came out, Honoka instantly sat up.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

Tsubasa came over to her bed, sitting down in front of her. "You haven't stopped by in a while. I brought your favorites." Tsubasa ran her hand through Honoka's hair.

"Y-you shouldn't be here." Honoka said with both worry and sorrow. Enough to break Tsubasa's heart.

"Umi, brought me." Honoka's eyes widened. "She told me everything."

"S-so you know that I'm-."

Tsubasa nodded.

"And you're-."

Tsubasa pressed her lips against Honoka's. Honoka blushed, feeling all the ice inside melt. The warmth was back, in fact it was probably a little hot now. She didn't even have much time to feel the kiss, before it was over.

"I don't care what you are Honoka. I love you and I have since I met you. You can easily brighten up anyone's day. When Umi mentioned how lifeless you were, I couldn't believe it." Tsubasa grabbed her hands. "And I never want to see you like this again. So... if you'll let me, let it be my job to keep you happy. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Honoka was more than happy. This is what she's been looking for. This was the missing piece. She engulfed Tsubasa in hug, sending them both back. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

Tsubasa laughed. Soon the hug got a bit too tight. "Okay, can't breathe."

Honoka loosened her grip and faced the other. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Tsubasa smiled and pulled Honoka in for another kiss.

They both met Umi in the other room, where Honoka attacked her in a hug as well.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Umi smiled. "Anything to keep you happy." Honoka pulled back and went to her girlfriend. "I'd also like to make one thing clear." Tsubasa And Honoka gave her their full attention. Umi pointed at Tsubasa. "If you break her heart, I will break every bone in your body."

Tsubasa quickly nodded, while Honoka whined. "Umi!"

 **Up Next: Nozomi x Maki**


	11. NozomixMaki: A Gift From Me To You

**Nozomi x Nico: It's You That I Love!**

Nico was just minding her own business, enjoying her lunch break alone in the club room, or at least was until the door opened.

"Hello Nicocchi!~ Why are you here by yourself? Want me to go tell Maki you're lonely?~"

Nico rolled her eyes at Nozomi's antics. "That's unnecessary and why out of everyone would I want to spend time with Maki?"

"Ahh~ You can't fool me Nicocchi my cards say otherwise!~" Nozomi teased.

Nico raised a brow quite amused but also a bit upset. "Oh really? Geez, Nozomi how many times do I have to tell you that your cards are wrong!"

Usually things Nozomi said about her cards seemed to be true, not that Nico would ever admit it, but Nico knew this time they were wrong because she was in love with the dense tarot reader! Which explains Nico's frustration and sadness every time Nozomi teases her about Maki. The redhead herself had her eyes set on a certain blonde anyway so it's not like Maki liked Nico in that sense. So all this made it pretty clear to Nico that Nozomi had no interest in her whatsoever.

On the other hand all this teasing hurt Nozomi as well, of course she did her absolute best to hide it though. Nozomi did return Nico's feelings, but she was certain the lovers card she pulled for Nico was about her and Maki. They just seemed to have that kind of love hate relationship, which is why Nozomi decided to hide her own feelings and help the two out. After all everyone else's happiness was more important to her than her own.

So Nozomi put on her usual smile, not knowing that Nico could tell it wasn't genuine. "My cards are never wrong Nicocchi.~"

Nico sighed. "Nozo-." Unfortunately the bell cut her off and the two headed to class.

During practice not much teasing went down which Nico was very thankful for, but of course while they took a break Maki just had to begin walking Nico's way. The two have been avoiding eachother to prevent further teasing so Nico was confused when she saw Maki right in front of her.

"We need to talk." Was all she said as she grabbed Nico's hand and let her out the door away from everyone else. Nico didn't miss the wink Nozomi send their way either.

"We really need to start doing something about Nozomi. Even Eli is starting to think I like you and I don't want that!" The redhead twisted her hair.

"Well what do you suggest we do? It doesn't help when you drag me away like that! Nozomi threw a suggestive wink our way!"

Maki groaned. "I don't know! Why don't you confess already?"

"Why me? Why don't you confess that'd be so much easier! After all I'm 100% sure Nozomi doesn't like me considering she ships us so much."

Maki blushed. "Wha- I-I can't! That's too embarrassing! I'd never be able to get a word out without making a fool of myself!"

"You two love birds done fighting? We're ready to start!~"

Nozomi smirked.

Nico groaned. "Shut it Nozo!" She proceeded to whisper to Maki. "We'll think of something later."

Maki nodded as they joined the others.

A few days have passed and no progress has been made. Nico and Nozomi were waiting for the other members in the clubroom and Nozomi once again began teasing.

"You know I can always lock you two up in a room together if you'd like!~ All you gotta do is ask.~" Nozomi smirked the not so convincing smirk.

Nico pinched the bridge of her nose. She was done with this. "Nozomi listen very carefully. Maki and I have no feelings for eachother. We are friends nothing more sometimes something less. We have talked and would really appreciate you not trying to set us up. After all it's ruining her chances with the one she really likes."

Nozomi was in complete shock. Despite Nico's frustration she spoke in a very serious calm tone, and what she said confused Nozomi even more.

"But the cards-."

Nico raised a finger. "No! Don't even go there."

Nozomi pondered for a while. Maybe she did misread the cards? But they said-.

"Ah! Well Maki may not have feelings for you, but you-."

Nico interrupted again. "I don't like her either. The only thing your cards got right was the fact that I do indeed like someone, it's just not Maki."

Nozomi was even more baffled at this point, and also upset that someone else had Nico's heart. This expression that Nico has seen many times recently, she hates it, yet has failed to comment on due to poor timing. She knows Nozomi is upset about something and it kills her to see someone who's usually so full of happiness be upset. Nozomi does very well at hiding her feelings but Nico can see past her facade. Before Nico got the chance to finally comment on it the others started coming in, putting the conversation on another hold.

The day came to an end and everyone started heading home. Nico went over to Maki and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I need you to walk Eli home."

"E-eh? Why?"

"Because she and Nozomi usually go home together and I need to talk to Nozomi alone."

"Finally going to confess?" The redhead smirked.

Nico rolled her eyes. "No. It's the perfect time for you to though. Now go before they leave!"

Maki blushed and Nico pushed her towards the other two.

Maki did eventually manage to get them separated after some sputtering. This was Nico's chance to finally figure out what was going on with Nozomi.

Before Nozomi could leave Nico called out to her and they began walking home together.

"Alright Nozomi. I'm not stupid so what's been going on with you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Nozomi genuinely seemed confused.

"I've noticed these past few days your smiles have been hiding a frown so what's up with that?"

"W-what? I don't know what you're-."

"Hey, we're friends right? You can tell me."

"Is this why you asked Maki to walk with Eli?"

"Quit changing the subject."

Nozomi sighed. "It's nothing Nicocchi, don't worry. If something were troubling me I'd tell you."

"Then tell me, because I know it's not nothing!"

At this point they've both arrived at Nozomi's apartment.

"Just leave it alone Nicocchi. It'll pass."

Nico was not having it. "How can I?! You're always there for everyone else, putting everyone's happiness above your own, when your own happiness is just as important! You need to start being more selfish! You're usually so cheerful and I hate seeing anytime your upset! It makes me upset too! So tell me Nozomi how can I just let the one I love be sad about something without trying to cheer them up?!" Nico yelled.

Nozomi stood frozen in front of the other, tears threatening to spill. Out of everything Nico said one thing stood out to her. "Y-you love me?"

Nico, having just realized what she said, began to blush. "Y-yea, how could I not? A-anyway I know you don't like me so it's fine. What's most important is that you-."

Nico was interrupted by a pair of lips on her own. Nico was such a confused and blushing mess that she didn't even realize Nozomi brought her inside.

"Geez, Nozomi! Why didn't you just tell me to begin with!"

Once they were inside Nozomi told Nico what was troubling her, aka her feelings.

Nozomi pouted. "You could have told me too Nicocchi.~"

Nico laughed. "Yeah, with you setting me up with someone else? Who does that?" Nico sighed in relief and laid down on Nozomi's bed. "Whatever, I'm just happy that you're happy again."

Nozomi cuddled up next to Nico, and whispered in her ear. "You know Nico I could be even happier.~"

Nico blushed. "Yeah, I'm going home."

"Noo~ I'm kidding...for now.~"

 **Omake:**

"So you did confess!" Maki smirked.

"Yup and it looks like you did more than confess.~"

Maki blushed. "W-what.-"

"I saw those dark spots on Eli's neck during class! Didn't think you'd be so forward Maki!~"

At this point the redhead was ready to pass out. "D-Don't make me tell Nozomi to washi-washi you! We both know she would!"

Nico glared. "You started it."

Maki stuck out her tongue.

 **Up Next: Eli x Anju**


	12. YukihoxArisa: Sister Swap

**A/N: Wow it's been so long! Sorry for the wait! Despite not having updated in a while, I have all your requests written down so they will come out eventually! I finally graduated so now I'll have more time to write. I plan on hopefully getting a new story out every week, so yay! I still have quite a bit of requests to complete, but feel free to request for more. Thanks to those who are still sticking around here's your story! (P.s. I wasn't really sure how to go about this story, but hope whoever requested it still enjoys!)**

 **Yukiho x Arisa: Sister Swap**

The two friends were both doing their homework in Yukiho's room, well at least one of them was.

"Hey, Yukiho?"

"Hmm?" Yukiho responded as she looked up at the other.

"What's it like to have Honoka as a sister?"

Yukiho laughed. "What kind of question is that? You have an older sister yourself too you know?"

Arisa pouted. "I know that! It's just that their both different so I was curious."

Yukiho thought for a moment. "Well, I feel like you and Honoka are quite similar in the sense that I have to watch over you both."

The blonde pouted once again. "What's that suppose to mean? I do just fine on my own!"

Yukiho smiled at her adorable friend. "I get up extra early in order to make sure Honoka wakes up and you too since Eli always leaves earlier. Plus you aren't the best when it comes to shopping and Honoka gets easily distracted. Oh and you both tend to put off homework and.-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it geez!"

Yukiho poked the blonde's cheek. "Don't 'geez' me you're the one who asked."

Arisa responded by sticking her tounge out.

"You know it would be pretty interesting to see what it'd be like to switch sisters." Once that simple sentence was said, Yukiho immediately wanted to take it back once she saw Arisa's blue eyes filled with excitement.

Yukiho sweat dropped. _Here we go_

 _2 hours later_

 _And here we are._ Yukiho was currently at Arisa's house with Eli, both waving to their respected sisters. _It's only for two days they should be fine._ Yukiho thought to herself.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Yukiho asked Eli.

"More or less, although I have no doubt they'll be goofing off more than doing their school work."

"Oh, yeah definitely."

After everyone settled in, Yukiho staying at Eli's and Arisa at Honoka's, things seemed to be going pretty well. Honoka and Arisa began talking about idols, while the other two simply began finishing up their homework for tomorrow.

"If you need any help with anything feel free to ask." Eli said.

Yukiho smiled. "Thanks, will do!"

After a bit of silence Eli spoke up again. "So, although we haven't really talked much, Arisa is my sister, and I'm curious."

Yukiho looked up at Eli confused.

"What are your thoughts about my sister?"

Yukiho blushed for a spit second before hiding it. "E-eh? What do you mean? I think she's great, which is why we're such good friends."

"Well, she talks about you a lot you know? In fact I don't think a day has gone by that she hasn't."

"I-is that so?"

"Okay, I'm done beating around the bush. Are you two dating yet or what?"

Yukiho couldn't hide her blush this time. "W-what do you mean?! W-we aren't- S-she doesn't-."

"She doesn't what?"

Yukiho wanted to quickly change the subject and she knew how. "Are you and Honoka dating yet?"

Oh how the tables have turned, it was now Eli who was sporting a blush.

"W-what makes you think we'd date?!"

"Honoka talks about you too you know? That and your red face right now says it all."

"O-okay, well I think we can both agree that we're in the same boat and Honoka and Arisa are as dense as they come."

Yukiho nodded, face still red. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

 _Kousaka Residence_

"Honoka, we should probably finish our homework." Arisa suggested after their 12th music video.

"True, plus I haven't even started." Honoka thought for a moment.

"Eh? You haven't started? It's already pretty late." The blonde worried.

Honoka gasped. "I forgot to practice the choreography for our new song! Umi is going to kill me." Honoka whined.

"Ooo! I wanna see it!"

"Really? I'll show you then, and I'll get practice!" They both beamed with excitement and fell asleep soon after.

Eli had woken up Yukiho to let her know she was leaving. Since it was just a bit earlier than when Yukiho would normally wake up, she decided to stay awake. After getting ready and eating, she made her way over to her house to walk with Arisa to school.

When she went inside she expected to see at least one of them, but to her non-surprise neither of them was in sight.

Yukiho went to her sisters room and sure enough they were both asleep. She took a picture of Honoka for Eli and as usual took in the sight of her sleeping friend, who for some reason seemed to be frowning.

 _Might as well have a bit of fun, since this is the first time I've woken them both up at the same time._ "So, this is where you two have been all day!" Yukiho yelled loud enough to stir them both awake.

"Wha- Yukiho five more minutes!" Honoka mumbled.

"You two missed school just to sleep in? And to think you'd both be responsible enough."

This caught their attention. Both of their eyes shot open in panic as Honoka quickly looked at the clock.

"Mou, Yukiho! Don't joke around like that!" The orange haired girl whined.

"You have five minutes so hurry up!"

Honoka quickly darted out of bed and left the room. Yukiho was surprised at the unexpected hug she received from Arisa.

"Y-Yukiho please forgive me! I didn't do my homework, and I didn't even get up on time! You were right I'm too easily distracted and I need you! Please don't leave me!" Arisa cried and Yukiho panicked.

"Woah, hey calm down. It's okay I'm not going anywhere." Yukiho hugged the blonde trying to calm her down.

"B-but in my dream you were mad at me and-."

"Hey, I could never be mad at you. Especially if you're just being yourself. I-if anything I find your personality to be very cute."

Arisa pulled back to look at the other, and Yukiho saw she was blushing. "R-really?"

Yukiho nodded also getting a little red. She was about to confess right there in the heat of the moment, but got interrupted.

"Yukiho! You might have to run to school, bye!" Honoka shouted as she slammed the front door shut.

Yukiho looked over at the clock, the bell was going to ring in five minutes. "Arisa, you have two minutes to get ready."

"Eh?!"

Fortunately, they both made it just on time thanks to Yukiho's bike.

During luck Arisa found herself in another situation. "Yukiho, I didn't bring any lunch!" She whined.

"I know, I know." Yukiho took out her bento with plenty of food for the both of them.

"Yay! Yukiho, I love you!" They both froze and immediately when red. "A-ah, u-um." Arisa was cut off when food entered her mouth, she looked up and Yukiho since Yukiho still had her chopsticks in the blonde's mouth.

Yukiho blushed, took them out, and looked away. "I-I love you too." After not having received a reply she looked over at Arisa only to see her in tears.

"N-now why are you crying?"

Arisa sniffled and engulfed the other in a hug. "Y-Yukiho! Now you can't leave me!"

"A-Arisa! P-people are staring!"

Little did they know, their sisters where in a similar situation.

"Eli! Please let me just copy the homework!" Honoka whined.

"No! This is your own fault! Instead of whining why don't you just finish it now?"

"But Eli I haven't even started! There's no way I'll finish before class!"

"You know Honoka I bet you Eli will let you copy if you give her a kiss.~" A certain purple haired girl teased.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli blushed.

Her blush grew tenfold when Honoka grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with the most enthusiastic face ever. "Don't worry Eli, I'll take full responsibility!"

"E-eh?!"

 **A/N: Definitally don't think this was my best work, but hopefully you all enjoyed it anyway. I'm a bit rusty after the long break, but I'm excited to be back!**

 **Next up: Nozomi x Nico**


	13. NozomixNico: It’s You That I Love!

**Nozomi x Nico: It's You That I Love!**

Nico was just minding her own business, enjoying her lunch break alone in the club room, or at least was until the door opened.

"Hello Nicocchi!~ Why are you here by yourself? Want me to go tell Maki you're lonely?~"

Nico rolled her eyes at Nozomi's antics. "That's unnecessary and why out of everyone would I want to spend time with Maki?"

"Ahh~ You can't fool me Nicocchi my cards say otherwise!~" Nozomi teased.

Nico raised a brow quite amused but also a bit upset. "Oh really? Geez, Nozomi how many times do I have to tell you that your cards are wrong!"

Usually things Nozomi said about her cards seemed to be true, not that Nico would ever admit it, but Nico knew this time they were wrong because she was in love with the dense tarot reader! Which explains Nico's frustration and sadness every time Nozomi teases her about Maki. The redhead herself had her eyes set on a certain blonde anyway so it's not like Maki liked Nico in that sense. So all this made it pretty clear to Nico that Nozomi had no interest in her whatsoever.

On the other hand all this teasing hurt Nozomi as well, of course she did her absolute best to hide it though. Nozomi did return Nico's feelings, but she was certain the lovers card she pulled for Nico was about her and Maki. They just seemed to have that kind of love hate relationship, which is why Nozomi decided to hide her own feelings and help the two out. After all everyone else's happiness was more important to her than her own.

So Nozomi put on her usual smile, not knowing that Nico could tell it wasn't genuine. "My cards are never wrong Nicocchi.~"

Nico sighed. "Nozo-." Unfortunately the bell cut her off and the two headed to class.

During practice not much teasing went down which Nico was very thankful for, but of course while they took a break Maki just had to begin walking Nico's way. The two have been avoiding eachother to prevent further teasing so Nico was confused when she saw Maki right in front of her.

"We need to talk." Was all she said as she grabbed Nico's hand and let her out the door away from everyone else. Nico didn't miss the wink Nozomi send their way either.

"We really need to start doing something about Nozomi. Even Eli is starting to think I like you and I don't want that!" The redhead twisted her hair.

"Well what do you suggest we do? It doesn't help when you drag me away like that! Nozomi threw a suggestive wink our way!"

Maki groaned. "I don't know! Why don't you confess already?"

"Why me? Why don't you confess that'd be so much easier! After all I'm 100% sure Nozomi doesn't like me considering she ships us so much."

Maki blushed. "Wha- I-I can't! That's too embarrassing! I'd never be able to get a word out without making a fool of myself!"

"You two love birds done fighting? We're ready to start!~"

Nozomi smirked.

Nico groaned. "Shut it Nozo!" She proceeded to whisper to Maki. "We'll think of something later."

Maki nodded as they joined the others.

A few days have passed and no progress has been made. Nico and Nozomi were waiting for the other members in the clubroom and Nozomi once again began teasing.

"You know I can always lock you two up in a room together if you'd like!~ All you gotta do is ask.~" Nozomi smirked the not so convincing smirk.

Nico pinched the bridge of her nose. She was done with this. "Nozomi listen very carefully. Maki and I have no feelings for eachother. We are friends nothing more sometimes something less. We have talked and would really appreciate you not trying to set us up. After all it's ruining her chances with the one she really likes."

Nozomi was in complete shock. Despite Nico's frustration she spoke in a very serious calm tone, and what she said confused Nozomi even more.

"But the cards-."

Nico raised a finger. "No! Don't even go there."

Nozomi pondered for a while. Maybe she did misread the cards? But they said-.

"Ah! Well Maki may not have feelings for you, but you-."

Nico interrupted again. "I don't like her either. The only thing your cards got right was the fact that I do indeed like someone, it's just not Maki."

Nozomi was even more baffled at this point, and also upset that someone else had Nico's heart. This expression that Nico has seen many times recently, she hates it, yet has failed to comment on due to poor timing. She knows Nozomi is upset about something and it kills her to see someone who's usually so full of happiness be upset. Nozomi does very well at hiding her feelings but Nico can see past her facade. Before Nico got the chance to finally comment on it the others started coming in, putting the conversation on another hold.

The day came to an end and everyone started heading home. Nico went over to Maki and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I need you to walk Eli home."

"E-eh? Why?"

"Because she and Nozomi usually go home together and I need to talk to Nozomi alone."

"Finally going to confess?" The redhead smirked.

Nico rolled her eyes. "No. It's the perfect time for you to though. Now go before they leave!"

Maki blushed and Nico pushed her towards the other two.

Maki did eventually manage to get them separated after some sputtering. This was Nico's chance to finally figure out what was going on with Nozomi.

Before Nozomi could leave Nico called out to her and they began walking home together.

"Alright Nozomi. I'm not stupid so what's been going on with you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Nozomi genuinely seemed confused.

"I've noticed these past few days your smiles have been hiding a frown so what's up with that?"

"W-what? I don't know what you're-."

"Hey, we're friends right? You can tell me."

"Is this why you asked Maki to walk with Eli?"

"Quit changing the subject."

Nozomi sighed. "It's nothing Nicocchi, don't worry. If something were troubling me I'd tell you."

"Then tell me, because I know it's not nothing!"

At this point they've both arrived at Nozomi's apartment.

"Just leave it alone Nicocchi. It'll pass."

Nico was not having it. "How can I?! You're always there for everyone else, putting everyone's happiness above your own, when your own happiness is just as important! You need to start being more selfish! You're usually so cheerful and I hate seeing anytime your upset! It makes me upset too! So tell me Nozomi how can I just let the one I love be sad about something without trying to cheer them up?!" Nico yelled.

Nozomi stood frozen in front of the other, tears threatening to spill. Out of everything Nico said one thing stood out to her. "Y-you love me?"

Nico, having just realized what she said, began to blush. "Y-yea, how could I not? A-anyway I know you don't like me so it's fine. What's most important is that you-."

Nico was interrupted by a pair of lips on her own. Nico was such a confused and blushing mess that she didn't even realize Nozomi brought her inside.

"Geez, Nozomi! Why didn't you just tell me to begin with!"

Once they were inside Nozomi told Nico what was troubling her, aka her feelings.

Nozomi pouted. "You could have told me too Nicocchi.~"

Nico laughed. "Yeah, with you setting me up with someone else? Who does that?" Nico sighed in relief and laid down on Nozomi's bed. "Whatever, I'm just happy that you're happy again."

Nozomi cuddled up next to Nico, and whispered in her ear. "You know Nico I could be even happier.~"

Nico blushed. "Yeah, I'm going home."

"Noo~ I'm kidding...for now.~"

 **Omake:**

"So you did confess!" Maki smirked.

"Yup and it looks like you did more than confess.~"

Maki blushed. "W-what.-"

"I saw those dark spots on Eli's neck during class! Didn't think you'd be so forward Maki!~"

At this point the redhead was ready to pass out. "D-Don't make me tell Nozomi to washi-washi you! We both know she would!"

Nico glared. "You started it."

Maki stuck out her tongue.


	14. ElixAnju: Shopping

**Eli x Anju: Shopping**

Ever since first meeting A-rise, Eli has grown curious of one of the members. She figured it would eventually pass, after all the two never really saw much of each other. So, Eli was very much surprised to find the other standing by the gate in front of her school. Eli wondered what she was doing here so late since practically everyone has gone home by now. Eli herself had to stay behind due to student council work.

Once their eyes met Anju smiled at the blonde, causing Eli's cheeks to turn pink. "Hello, Eli.~"

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here. If you're looking for Honoka she has already left."

"Don't be silly! I came to see you!"

"O-oh really? Why?"

Anju pouted. "Do I need a reason?"

This sent Eli into panic mode for various reasons. Unable to come up with a response Anju continued.

"I wanted to know if you were free this weekend? We don't usually get to see each other much, but I'd really like to get to know you more.~"

"O-oh. Well, I am free." Eli blushed as Anju giggled at her response.

"I didn't expect you to be this cute!~ I thought you were more like Erena.~"

Eli thought she was used to teasing remarks considering her friendship with Nozomi, but this proved her wrong. Very wrong.

Anju smiled not giving Eli a chance to respond. "Since you're free would you like to go shopping with me?"

Eli wasn't sure what to make of this situation. So many questions were running through her mind.

"S-sure. I'd love to accompany you, but-."

"Yay!~ Let's exchange numbers then!"

After sharing their numbers Anju gave Eli a hug and bid her farewell. That hug caused Eli to freeze in place for a few minutes with only one thing on her mind, and that was how sweet Anju's perfume smelt.

There was only one day until Eli's meeting with Anju and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know why she was so nervous though.

"What is it that's got you thinking so deeply I wonder?~" The sounds of Nozomi's voice brought Eli back to reality.

"E-eh? Oh, nothing. Sorry." She replied as she continued to work.

"Hmm... could it have to do with your date tomorrow?~" Nozomi smirked.

Eli's face burst into color. "W-wha- D-date?! What are you talking about? D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Well, I did run into Anju yesterday. She told me what she was planning on asking you.~"

"She told you it was a date?" Eli felt like she was having a heart attack.

"She didn't need to. My cards told me everything I needed to know.~ I've never seen you blush this hard before. You must really like her, hm?~"

"N-Nozomi!"

Needless to say Eli had a hard time falling asleep that night. The more she thought of Anju, and the possibility of them going on a date, the more Eli's face flushed. Although, she didn't know much about the other, to say there wasn't an interest would be a lie.

Eli ended up waking up earlier than needed, but that gave her time to calm down, or at least try to. Both her and Anju decided to meet at the mall since it just ended up being easier that way.

"Eli!~ Sorry, did you wait long?" Anju greeted from behind. When Eli turned to the energetic girl her breath caught in her throat. Every time Eli has seen Anju she was always wearing her uniform. Now she looked like an actual angel, the cute dress she was wearing suited her so perfectly. In fact Eli started to feel like she underdressed, having only put on jeans and a light sweater.

"N-no, I just got here."

"Okay, great! You look lovely by the way!~"

At this point Eli is wondering if Anju is doing this on purpose. Eli doesn't remember the last time she's lost her cool this much. In fact, she's about to try and gain it back.

"Ah, thank you. You look quite cute yourself." Eli watched as Anju's eyes widened with surprise, followed by a blush.

"Thank you!~"

And so their shopping spree began. They grabbed a quick snack and got to know each other a bit before looking for clothes. Eli herself wasn't all that interested in getting clothes for herself. So instead she ended up outside the changing rooms, judging the outfits Anju wanted her opinion on.

"How about this one?" Anju asked, sporting an oversized tee and shorts.

"Those look good too." Eli couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to see Anju in one of Eli's tops. The thought alone made her blush, she is taller than the other so it could look just as cute. Eli's eyes wandered down and the shorts weren't even visible. _She could probably not even- No, Eli! Stop that!_

Suddenly seeing Anju pout brought Eli to reality. "Are you just being nice? You've said everything that I've tried on looks good."

"Of course not! I genuinely thought you looked stunning in everything."

"Really? Even this? Isn't it too big?"

Eli shook her head. "Not at all. Although... maybe you should only wear that at home."

"Why's that?" Anju cutely tilted her head.

Eli blushes yet again. "Um... well, the shorts aren't even visible, so it might seem-"

"Who said I was wearing shorts?" Eli's eyes snapped up to meet Anju's in shock. Anju smirked. "I'll just get changed, so we can go. Thanks Eli!~"

As she went back in to change Eli had a mental breakdown. She didn't think it was possible for Anju to make such a... sexy expression. _Is this something friends do? Are we even friends? Was she flirting with me?! Is this considered a date??_ So many thoughts were running through her head once again.

Eli ended up escorting Anju to her home. She desperately needed answers and yet she couldn't find the courage to ask.

"Thank you for taking me home Eli.~"

As they stand in front of her door, it was either now or never.

"U-um Anju?" The other girl hummed in response. "W-was this... a date?"

Anju giggled and rocked back and forth. A sight Eli will surely engrave into her mind. "Do you want it to be?~"

Eli's mind was at war. This could go one of two ways, yet Eli decided to be bold. "Yes, I'd very much like it to be."

Anju blushed and her smile grew. "Okay!~ You know what happens next then right?"

Eli was overjoyed, but also confused. Having the confusion show Anju took it upon herself to wrap her arms around Eli's neck and pull her closer. Eli's eyes widened in realization, and as Anju got closer she shut her eyes. Eli was surprised and slightly disappointed, however, when she got a kiss on the cheek. Anju backed away and smirked.

"Goodnight Eli!~" With a wink the purple eyed girl disappeared behind the door.

"Eh?" Was all Eli could say as she touched the warm spot on her cheek. _I have a feeling Anju is full of surprises... and I don't think I'll be known for my cool aura any more._

 **A/N: Sorry this was kind of short. I wasn't really sure how to write for this pairing. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Up Next: Eli x Maki**


	15. ElixMaki: Comfort In The Dark

Just as Maki made her way home from school, a storm rolled in. Thankful to have made it home in time, Maki still couldn't help but think about a certain president who was still at school.

"She'll see that it's raining and take the first bus home." Maki thought. _Not that I care anyway..._ She told herself.

As the day went on the conditions only got worse. Just as Maki was about to go to her room to relax, her door bell was heard.

At first Maki thought she was hearing things, after all who would be out in this weather? But the sound of it ringing again confirmed her suspicions. Who exactly Maki was expecting at her door? She didn't know. Maybe her one of parents, but she certainly didn't expect to see a certain blonde drenched from the rain.

As much as Maki wanted to yell and question Eli, the sight of the girl soaked and shivering worried her more than anything. Naturally, Maki didn't say a word and just dragged the other inside. Eli didn't say anything either, she was too cold to do so.

Once Maki brought Eli to her room, she grabbed some clothes and pushed Eli towards the bathroom. "Take a warm bath. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Eli nodded with a smile. "T-thank you, Maki."

After the bath Eli met Maki down stairs, and the two silently drank their hot beverages.

"So, what exactly made you decide to walk to my house in this weather?" Maki asked, finally breaking the silence.

Eli smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Maki. I lost track of time and when I finally went to leave the busses were canceled."

"Geez, Eli. Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one? If you get sick that's only going to be even more worrisome. You shouldn't even be working this late anyway."

After not getting a response Maki took a look at the blonde who was only smiling, making Maki's cheeks go red.

"What?" Maki said, trying to sound annoyed.

"It's rare that I see you so caring Maki.~" Eli teased.

"S-Shut up!"

Eli grinned in response. Maki then noticed that she was still shivering.

"We can go to my bed if you want." After realizing how that sounded Maki quickly corrected herself. "B-because you're cold! And it's just warmer there!" Maki blushed and notice a tint of red on the blondes cheeks as well.

"I bet it is... but it'll be you warming me up right?" Eli smirked.

Maki blushed even more.

It's been a few weeks since Eli started teasing Maki like this. How it started, neither of them knew. Somewhere along the road their friendship grew and soon enough both started to gain feelings for the other. Each of them knew of the others feelings despite never saying anything about them. However, they both enjoyed the playful flirting, Maki mostly being on the receiving end. So, they've both been content on just waiting to see who will be the first to act on their words.

"Let's go. The faster you go to sleep, the less I'll have to deal with you if the power goes out." Maki simply stated as she went upstairs.

Eli's eyes widened as she quickly followed after the red head.

They both laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"You don't really think the power's going to go out, right?" Eli asked.

The two faced eachother and Maki raised a brow. "What happened to all that confidence before? You're like a child now."

"I'm the child? At least I don't still believe in-." Eli abruptly stopped.

"Believe in what?" Maki questioned.

Eli coughed. "Nothing."

The two were quiet once again, listening to the sounds of the storm. Then the power went out. Eli immediately squealed and grabbed onto Maki as though her life depended on it. Maki herself jumped in surprise at the sudden events.

"Eli."

All Maki could feel was the other shaking. The red head then decided to embrace the other, seeing as trying to talk to her wasn't doing much. While it did help calm Eli, she was still shaking and scared. Maki didn't know what to do, she was never the best at comforting people. In this situation she figured a distraction was the best option.

"Eli." Maki tried again, but no answer. Only the sound of the rain and thunder could be heard. So, Maki grabbed Eli's face to force their eyes to meet in the dark room. Maki could tell the blonde had tears in her eyes from the light created by the lightning. After a second of consideration, Maki went for it.

She brought their lips together, and while Eli was surprised, she instantly forgot about her surroundings. All her attention was on the Maki's soft lips against her own. It was then Eli thought the dark may not be so bad after all.

 **A/N: Sorry this one was a bit short!**

 **Up Next: Ruby x New!Deaf!Fem!Reader!**


	16. RubyxNewGirl Deaf Fem Reader: Love Sign

Upon arriving at your new school you were a bit nervous to say the least. Given the fact that you were deaf made it a bit hard to make new friends. However, you shook away any negative thoughts and began walking to class. You seemed to have gotten a bit lost in the process. Before you knew it, a brown haired girl with golden eyes appeared in front of you.

You saw her lips moving as she tried talking to you. You shook your head and signaled to your ears in hopes she'd understand.

Her eyes widened in realization and she nodded. 'Sorry, I didn't realize.' She signed.

Now it was your turn to be surprised. It was pretty rare for you to see another student who knew sign language without being deaf themselves.

Given your state of shock she continued. 'You're new right? I can show you to your class if you'd like.'

You slowly nodded and smiled. 'Yes, thank you.'

She smiled back and motioned for you to follow her. After a few steps she abruptly stopped and faced you once again. 'I'm Hanamaru by the way! It's nice to meet you.'

'I'm Y/N, nice to meet you too.' You signed back.

Since you both ended up being in the same classroom, and had some time to spare, Hanamaru decided to introduce you to her friends.

As she introduced the two she both talked and signed. The first of them to be introduced was Yoshiko, who apparently seemed to not like something Hanamaru said when she introduced her.

The other, who upon our arrival shyly hid behind Yoshiko. Hanamaru said her name was Ruby. As you went to look at the redhead she immediately blushed and hid even more. She seemed to have made a sound but you weren't sure. Hanamaru told you that she was shy, which you found to be very cute.

When lunch came around Hanamaru invited you to eat with her and even more of her friends. After being introduced to the six others, you all started small conversations. Hanamaru would help translate when needed.

The girls would ask you questions about yourself and also tell you about themselves. You really enjoyed their company. During all the whole lunch break you kept feeling eyes on you, but each time you looked around no one was looking at you. You found that Ruby always had red cheeks when you did though.

As you and your three classmates walked back to class you noticed Ruby kept bugging Hanamaru about something.

Hanamaru then turned to you. 'Ruby wants me to tell you that she's sorry for not talking to you earlier. She'd really like to be your friend.'

You smiled in response. When you turned towards the redhead, you realized she was nowhere in sight. You continued looking around but again, no sign of her.

You saw Yoshiko say something to Hanamaru, and she giggled. 'She ran away. But don't worry I can tell she really likes you.'

You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel your cheeks heat up a bit.

The next fews days were more or less the same. Ruby was always disappearing when you were around and often didn't do much but give you a small wave in the morning. Curiosity got the best of you and you asked Hanamaru what was up with Ruby.

Hanamaru pondered for a bit as if debating whether to tell you the truth or not, eventually she caved. 'She's trying to learn sign language for you.'

You were very surprised by this. It also warmed your heart, that despite just meeting her, she was willing to learn a new language just so she could talk to you.

'She's told me she's been having a hard time, but she won't let me help her. She said she had to learn herself.'

I slowly nodded. As sweet as that was, teaching yourself a language without any outside help can be tricky.

Especially when it comes to practicing it, you want to be as accurate as possible. You asked Hanamaru where she was. She smiled telling you to go to the library.

It didn't take long before you found her sat at a table in the back of the room. She was so focused on the book she didn't even notice you sit next to her.

You tapped her arm and she instantly jumped. She looked over at you and blushed, quickly shutting her book and hiding it.

You smiled and waved. She shyly waved back in response. You took out your notebook and began writing in it, giving it to Ruby when you were done.

'Hanamaru told me you were struggling to learn sign language.'

Ruby looked a bit upset that her secret was revealed. You poked her cheek which earned another deep blush from her.

'I'll help you if you'd like.' You wrote again.

She seemed a bit hesitant at first. 'Really?' She wrote.

You nodded. 'We can have study dates.' You were curious to see her reaction to your choice of words.

Although having just met her a few days ago, you could already feel an attraction to the adorable redhead. Despite knowing she'd probably reject you, you still gave it a shot. After all, you'd be able to play it off if she said no or showed any sort of disinterest in you.

You were surprised by Ruby, yet again, when she wrote down 'Okay.'

You thought maybe she didn't understand your underlying message, but when you looked over at her, she was blushing like you've never seen.

You noticed she was covering up something on the notebook with her hand. You placed your hand over hers and slowly moved it away. It seemed that she had written more than just the 'okay' you saw earlier.

'Can there be days when we take 'study' out of that sentence?'

You could have sworn you were going to die of cuteness overload.

You decided to tease her and sign 'yes.' Just as you thought, she grew confused. She opened her book to try and figure out what you said. Before she got far you decided to try out another language. You kissed her cheek, lingering for a few seconds and walked away.

When you turned back you saw her head buried in her arms. You didn't fail to see her red ears.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**

 **Up Next: Eli x Umi**


End file.
